


Just A Bite

by mt_lyfe



Series: Would You Like A Bite? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Just the Tip, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, and send it my way, someone please write more kinky vampire sex, sucking blood via cock, what's the tag for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe
Summary: The roleplaying they did at the werewolf meeting was a success. Now it's time for Stiles to claim his reward.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Would You Like A Bite? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932937
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	Just A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober 2020!

Life was good. All said and done the meeting was a success.

Intimidate other packs into submission? Check.

Hot sexy BDSM scene? Check.

So now it was time to cash in on his reward.

They’re seated on the living room sofa, “so I won the match, what was my prize again?”

Derek who’s nuzzling and nipping along his throat murmurs, “anything you want.”

Stiles hummed in thought, then he sank to his knees in between Derek’s spread legs.

Stiles loved being seated in between Derek’s thick muscled thighs. It gave onlookers the illusion that he was submitting but, in reality, _Stiles_ held all the power.

How Derek was at his mercy when Stiles sank fangs into corded muscle and kept his hips from thrusting and the feel of piercing through hard muscle to taste that delicious blood while the hot hard heat of his arousal throbbing barely inches away. But this idea that he’s been fantasizing about since he heard Isaac mention that he wanted his soul sucked out by a sex demon, _this_ , if Derek goes along with this, this was going to be a _whole new experience._

Derek’s developed a Pavlovian response to seeing Stiles between his legs and he spreads it wider to accommodate, dick already filling at the sight. He’s addicted to the feel of Stiles’ fangs clamping down into his thighs. His newfound masochistic streak for biting is a mile wide.

Stiles slowly stroked the member staring at the cock fattening up inches from his face and then at the thick bulging vein, “hey Der,” he said slowly. “I wanna do something new. There’s something I’ve always wanted to try.” His eyes flicked down toward his dick and then back up again to meet lust-filled eyes.

A flare of arousal spiked in his groin as Derek caught on to what was being implied. “Yes,” he groaned out, understanding immediately when he saw Stiles’ eyes fixated on his cock, fangs out and drooling slightly.

With all the permission granted, Stiles leaned in to suckle the tip reverently, milking out the first bit of pre-come then he started teasing up and down along the length. He was going to take his time with this and drive Derek _wild_.

The first pass he licked along the hot throbbing vein swelling with blood, building up the anticipation. His free hand reached down to caress the balls drawn up tight, then at the second pass his fangs dropped, and he dragged the sharpened points lightly along the length. Derek whimpers, spikes of arousal shoot up his body shivering deliciously and forces himself to stay still but his entire body thrums with _want_. He needs Stiles in him like yesterday.

 _Finally_ , Stiles tilted his head, mouth millimeters away from his prize, pausing to breathe hot air over the spit-slicked member, before sinking fangs lightly into the blood-filled vein. Just the tip—and _sucked_.

Derek feels likes like he’s never been coaxed to fully erect so forcibly in his life, what with Stiles literally pulling his blood out of his system one-way express via his dick, he feels full to bursting, cock fattening up with blood. He forces his eyes to stay open and look down at Stiles, he’s blissed out, bright red lips wrapped around the fat bulging vein along his dick and he’s gorging. The sight is _mesmerizing._

Derek’s breath hitched as the rush of endorphins flood his system. His heart is beating overtime, he doesn’t feel any pain. He feels all his blood rushing south and the high takes over, his head gets fuzzy, all he can concentrate on is the intense pleasure building up in his groin.

His head is cloudy and far from lucid echoing breathy mewls of _“more, more, please more”_ when he has a stray thought that his dick is literally feeding Stiles, that’s a definite sign of his mate’s influence.

Helpless to the sensations as Stiles’ free hand squeezes and strokes working the length and thumbing the tip, he can feel Stiles’ soft lips massaging and slurping all the blood coming out of his cock. He’s never been harder and more turned on. Thick beads of pre-come dribbled down the hot and hard length mixing with the blood that’s being gulped down.

Derek cracks his head on the back wall, but he doesn’t notice, his throat bared and mouth wide open moaning. Stiles has him pinned with magic so he can’t thrust his hips and he sinks claws into the sofa gouging out chunks, digging in for purchase trying to get a semblance of control as the sensations overwhelm him. Stiles has absolute control of his everything.

“S- _Stiles_ ,” Derek’s breath hitches. He’s twitching and feels the pull in his groin; he’s close.

Stiles is suddenly faced with the dilemma to keep on drinking the mouth-watering blood coming from his mate’s dick but miss out on swallowing. In the end he goes for broke and pulls his fangs out to take the length in his mouth, swallowing down to the root.

Derek’s brain flatlines when he feels Stiles’ mouth engulf him and shoots into the warm, wet cavern, body spasming with the strongest orgasm he'd ever experience.

The mix of sweet blood and musky come rushes into his throat and Stiles moaned around the heady taste of Derek that sings to him _mate_ and _mine._

Derek’s heart is racing a mile a minute, panting hard, he finally opens his eyes to look down at Stiles. Another throb of arousal pulses as he watches his mate reverently lick and suckle the last bits of blood and come along his still hard length. Feeling the wet muscle tracing him, lapping and swirling around his cock makes him ache for a second round.

He can smell that Stiles came in his pants just from the taste of Derek’s climax. He’s equally flushed and panting from the earth-shattering experience. If having his soul sucked out through his dick feels exactly like this, he’d happily do it again.

Stiles leaned back, breathless, pupils dark and full-blown, “holy shit,” he breathed.

“Now that’s a blowjob,” Isaac interjects. “I thought I’d seen everything.”

Isaac’s standing at the doorway looking like a mixture of horror, jealousy, and arousal.

“That’s some kinky shit Batman,” Erica and Boyd have somehow claimed a front row seat on the loveseat across from them without the two noticing.

All sense of propriety has been abandoned, at this point everyone’s blasé at the idea of having sex in front of each other.

Welcome to the Hale Pack life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been considering a fourth part for this series where Stiles has to go to a vampire council meeting and Derek comes along for some roleplaying. Like a role reversal from Part 2 of this series. I just don't have any ideas how to write it so consider the series finished. Thanks for reading!


End file.
